The Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. Various delivery technologies are in place for delivering EAS messages. A problem however, is that not all delivery technologies may be compatible with all envisioned EAS message protocols or service profiles.